Fall
by eida-san
Summary: Jatuh. Terluka. Berdiri. Terjatuh lagi. Berdiri lagi. Berulang - ulang. Lelah. Sangat melelahkan. Terlalu banyak luka membuatnya rapuh. Rentan. Dan ia tak tahu apakah ia akan kembali terjatuh atau tidak./RnR?


Terjatuh.

Berdiri.

Terjatuh lagi.

Berdiri lagi.

Berulang-ulang.

Hingga bosan.

Tetapi, setiap kali terjatuh luka baru muncul.

Dan setiap berdiri, luka itu berusaha disembuhkan.

Dalam, atau pun hanya permukaan.

Luka permukaan bisa meregenerasi dirinya sendiri dan tampak pulih seperti semula.

Tetapi, luka yang dalam tidak. Sebaik apa pun, tidak akan sekokoh sebelumnya. Waktu yang lama pun tidak berhasil membayar lunas agar bisa kembali ke keadaan sebelumnya. Menyakitkan. Seperti saat terluka hingga rangka matriks ekstraselulernya rusak. Akan ada bagian yang hilang, yang tak akan kembali. Walau kolagen berusaha ditumpukkan untuk menambalnya, strukturnya tak akan lagi sama. Memang, ada juga pengembaian kekuatan tegangannya oleh myofibroblast, tetapi tak pernah sempurna. Tidak sekokoh dulu. Lebih rentan. Lebih lemah.

Sama seperti perasaan.

.

**.**

**Fall**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

Prologue

**.**

.

_"Bagaimana liburannya?"_

_"Menarik banget! Kamu tak akan percaya."_

Ceria. Penuh semangat. Berusaha membuat orang bahagia.

_"Apa-apaan,sih?!"_

Pemarah. Galak. Kasar. Terlihat kuat. Dijauhi.

_"Kamu seharian ini tidak ada berbicara, ya?"_

_"... Hah__—__?"_

_"Ada, kok! Tadi dia bicara sama aku!"_

Pendiam. Tidak mau menyakiti orang lain.

_"Bagaimana kalau ini?"_

_"Jangan! Susah."_

_"Kalau itu?"_

_"Tampaknya juga susah."_

Ikut-ikutan. Tanpa tahu tempat. Sok membantu.

_"Pandangan matamu kenapa, sih?"_

_"Loh, memangnya kenapa?"_

_"Kadang terlihat... Menyeramkan."_

_"Hah?"_

Diam. Berkutat dengan pikiran sendiri.

_"Iya! Asik, kan?"_

Kembali ceria. Memutar ulang segalanya.

_"Kamu kekanak-anakan sekali. Bahkan dia yang 3 tahun di bawahku saja kayaknya lebih dewasa."_

Kekanak-anakan. Sembrono. Acak-acakan.

_"Hei, kamu masih sadar?"_

_"Ngantuk banget."_

Terlihat diam. Tidak sadar.

_"Nanti ajak aku bicara, ya?"_

_"Loh? Maksudnya?"_

Diam. Lelah. Takut untuk bicara.

_"Bosan."_

_"..."_

Ingin bersikap egois. Ingin bisa merasa aman dan nyaman. Tidak ingin mengalami hal buruk. Dipenuhi arogansi. Tidak bermaksud membuat tidak nyaman. Karena, saat ia menjadi dirinya yang biasanya, segalanya seolah tertayang ulang. Dan ia takut. Ia takut berbicara. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Tetapi ia... Merasa bersalah.

Tak mengerti! Ia tak mengerti! Ia benci seperti ini. Ia benci membuat orang tidak nyaman. Ia benci merasa bersalah. Tetapi ia takut. Di otaknya, berputar terlalu banyak hal. Trauma-trauma yang dibangkitkan. Konyol. Konyol jika ia memikirkan itu. Ia harusnya bersyukur.

Oh iya, ia harus bersyukur. HARUS.

Pikirkan positifnya. Pikirkan. Dirinya beruntung, kok. Sangat beruntung malah. Ia dihadapkan banyak kesempatan. Dan ia tak boleh membuangnya. Tetapi, ia takut. Ia marah. Ia tak mencoba meraihnya. Padahal tiketnya terulurkan padanya. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Ia harus berusaha. Tetapi ia takut. Ia egois. Ia kesal. Ia menyesal.

Salah. Semua ini kesalahan. Ya, ya. Ini kesalahan besar.

Ayo! Berusahalah! Jalan sudah terbuka lebar. Bersyukurlah!

Ia bisa. Ia tahu ia bisa jika Tuhan menghendaki. Ia bisa. Walau tidak nyata, ia cukup berakting. Ia tahu ia bisa. Ia hanya tidak melakukannya. Walau kepalsuan, lebih baik daripada menyakiti orang hanya karena keegoisan.

Maafkan. Maafkan saja orang itu. Tidak. Semua orang itu. Ia tak boleh tenggelam dalam kebenciannya. Lupakan rasa tidak nyaman. Pikirkan kebaikannya. Pikirkan positifnya. Ia bisa. Ia bisa.

Bohongi. Bohongi dirinya bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja.

Tidak.

Segalanya memang baik-baik saja. Jangan merasa angkuh, jangan lepas kesempatan. Kalau menjadi egois karena luka masa lalu yang kembali terbuka lebar dengan cepat, menunjukkan_ de ja vu_ dalam waktu singkat, untuk apa ia berusaha selama ini? Keburukan yang ia lakukan sudah membayar semua penderitaannya, setidaknya ia harus berasumsi seperti itu.

Ia tidak boleh bodoh. Ia tidak boleh membuat dirinya menyesal lagi. Walau penuh luka, ia dipenuhi pelajaran. Walau rasa takut menghantuinya, ia bisa menjadi lebih kuat walau sebenarnya rapuh. Ia berpengalaman.

Bisa. Ia bisa berakting. Ia bisa berusaha. Ia bisa mencoba. Ia bisa—

Dan air matanya kembali menetes.

* * *

New fict! Aku tadinya lagi mencoba melanjutkan fic-fic aku yang menggantung ngga jelas kelanjutannya. Tapiiii, aku gatau mau lanjutin yang mana dulu. Kebanyakan yang menumpuk. Lalu Alhamdulillah ada ide(walau itu berarti fic lainku kembali terlantar haha).

Last, mind to review? :3


End file.
